


Blue Dragons into Danger

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Humans are related to Dragons, Johnner is a Blue Dragon Master, M/M, Sherlock AU, Sherlock is one of his students, Teacher & Student to Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: This is another one of my fantasy AU's which happen in a fantasy time line of Castles and Dragons. Humans are related to dragons and some of them can attain their full dragon form. Blue Dragons with wings and flight. Which is quite marvelous in a horse and cart culture. But becoming a dragon is dangerous. One must enter their mind place to do so. Here is the tale of Sherlock venturing to the world of dragon-hood.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Becoming a Blue

He had walked the length of Londinium looking for the Blue Dragon Master. They had sent him to this governmental office and that field service station, only to find that the exceptionally busy Master had already moved on. The tall, elegant young man was growing weary, not physically, more bored with the exploration. He had hoped that the Master would have been easy to find. Leaving his family behind, with their societal demands of wealth and power had been an easy choice for him. He wanted to be a Blue Dragon even though it could possibly be a lethal profession to aspire to.

Human beings had descended from dragons. Yet somewhere in that long lineage they had lost that ability to convert to their dragon form. Some individuals still could cultivate that quality. Learning that knowledge was not an easy task. This is the very essence of courting death. Many a human lost their lives in the attempt to revert to their dragon form. Sherlock wants more than anything to vault into the sky traveling into the heart of peril on his own blue dragon wings.

Because blue dragons have the ability to fly, generally they used their abilities to aid humanity in whatever way they could. Natural disasters, search and rescue, any situation that required speed, accuracy and high organizational skills was were you would find blue dragons giving aid to people. Bring order and re-building from destructive forces. 

(-_-)

There at the summit of a turret that overlooked the fields that fed Londinium. A short cloaked man stood with his back to Sherlock.

“Apologies, I am looking for the Blue Dragon Master? I was advised that he might be found here.”

Sherlock thinks the unassuming man might be a source of information. As the long haired blonde turns toward him with a measured athleticism that belies his short stature; Sherlock glimpses beneath the flowing outer robe, the cerulean blue leathers of a Blue Dragon Master.

“Who seeks the master?” The blonde’s melodic tenor voice is at once commanding and enchanting. 

“I am Sherlock of the Holmes Crest.” Sherlock replies and gives a proper bow to this personage of great significance before him.

“Sherlock, does that not mean bright haired? Your dark curls are a far pace from brightness.” The blonde gives a small smile as he tilts his head toward Sherlock in good humor. 

“It is a family name that I must bare regardless of my actual hair color, my lord.”

“You have deduced that I am the one you seek. You have a bright mind, if not bright hair, Sir Holmes. I take it that you seek to learn to become a blue dragon? To fly the skies, tasting freedom and danger in equal measure?”

“I desire that above all else, my lord. Forgive me for not knowing you sooner. I was expecting a much older person.”

“Please call me Johnner, I am of the Watson Crest. I am only a span of years older than you, tis true, but I started my studies when I was barely able to walk.”

Sherlock is impressed and touches the center of his forehead with his fore finger and pointer finger as he bows his head. The greeting of an initiate to his master. 

“What is the process by which I may prove myself, Johnner?”

“You have mental training? Meditation? The ability to image with your mind space? Turning into a blue is a chancy proposition. Not for the faint of heart. Many lose themselves within their mind space or die in their attempt.”

“I have left the confines of my home and the comfort of my Crest to come to this training. I know of the dangers. I’ve started my mental training, hoping to continue my exercises here.”

“It is fortuitous that you arrive at this time. I begin a new group of initiates in a days time.” Johnner motions Sherlock to follow him. “All you need will be provided for during your training. The next few months will be daunting Sherlock. Most will not endure.”

(-_-)

There were only two other students in the class. Sherlock is the youngest and more prolific at his studies. Ella of the Worthington Crest and Salin of the T’Sandit Crest were the other educatees. 

Sherlock had presumed the classes would be formal and intense. Finding that they are more informal and hyper intense. 

Sitting at the head of the class, Johnner is describing to his students how one can visualize the inner workings of their minds.

“My path is as a healer. So I have chosen water, which is both soft and strong, as my mental image. I have a Mind Ocean within which I hold my images and information.”

His students are taken aback.

“Remember that I was a young child when my father saw promise in me and began the teachings that I will impart upon you. Normally one must reach adulthood before beginning these teachings.”

“Johnner, are you the youngest person to attain Dragon-hood?”

“So far, but do not let my positioning intimidate you. Now tell me what paths you wish to pursue? Salin, let us hear from you.”

Salin takes a deep breath. “Knowing that Blue Dragons are mainly involved in hazardous duty involving searching and saving people due to all types of disasters; I shall fly over the entirety of a location, determining how and where to set up effective encampments to facilitate aid. Initial organization and deployment is my desire. I have chosen Air as my path and I use a high mountain Mind Aviary.”

“Ella?”

Ella looks between the others present. “I have chosen the path of the Earth. To bring healing to the minds, bodies and environments that have been despoiled. By beginning the re-build of devastated regions and assisting in healing the stress within the public that have suffered trauma. I have a Mind Cavern.”

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock clears his throat and straightens his robe. “I have chosen the path of Hyperion. My powers are of observation and integration of datum. I have a Mind Mt Olympus.”

“Impressive,” Johnner states. “I do believe I’ve never found any Blue with such a lofty perch.” There is no derisiveness in his tone; only a mirthful enthusiasm. 

There are smiles all around at his comment.

“How does your talent assist in searching and saving?”

“By observation, I can determine where people are located in amongst downed edifices or within the any type of construct. This determination can facilitate saving of trapped or injured persons before search hounds arrive. My observational and deduction skills are unparalleled.”

“That would, indeed, be extremely helpful. As we usually have to wait for the rescue hounds. Which takes time. Unparalleled is impressive and much appreciated.” Johnner is not being sarcastic but is obviously impressed.

(-_-)

Johnner begins the breathing cycle. “We are going to begin a vital portion of your training today. You will be going to your mind place. There you will portion out a section or space that will allow you to make your transformation into a Blue Dragon.”

“Assume a comfortable position that you can maintain for let us say a hundred breaths. Your breathing cycles must be relaxed and yet strong. Breathe as a babe does, filling the lungs to a capacity that allows the diaphragm to push the organs beneath the lungs slightly outward.”

Each trainee begins to follow his instructions. As they do, Johnner enters his Mind Ocean. Opening a submerged lake for each of his new students. He knows that the likelihood of all or any of them learning how to transform is not high. Many young adults have tried to learn the art of transformation. Only a few, a very select few can manage the task.

He has watched death upon death or even worse; those who became lost in their mind space; never to function normally again. It was a high price to pay. Yet, each gave it willingly. To turn into a strong dragon with wings to fly; that was a conclusion most fervently wished for.

Several months swiftly pass. Teacher and students working hard to obtain their goal. 

(-_-)

“Now, you are in the space you have designated as your ‘dragon’ space. You have already begun creating the dragon you want to be. You have imagined your dragon self and at the same time you have begun breathing, seeing and feeling through this new self. I will becoming around and touching each of you on your left shoulder. You may feel my presence. I will endeavor to assist you in any way that I can.”

Sherlock is in his Mind Mt. Olympus. In a room with a vaulted ceiling, he is attempting to ‘become’ his dragon self. His dragon is fully formed, yet he can’t seem to inhabit it. Then a soft touch upon his left shoulder notifies him that Johnner is near.

“Johnner, my dragon is fully formed.”

“Yet you struggle to be the dragon. I know it is a common discouragement. Will you allow me to enter into your mind space, Sherlock?”

“Yes, Johnner. I welcome you to enter.”

Entering anothers mind space is considered intrusive and protocol demands that permission is required.

Sherlock feels Johnner moving into the room where he stands. He startles, eyes wide, looking up into the large midnight blue dragon eyes. The blue dragon that enters is massive in size and brilliantly beautiful in form. He’s never seen Johnner in his dragon body. 

“Breathe, Sherlock. I’m not going to consume you.”

“Sorry. Sorry, Johnner. Has anyone ever said how impressive you are in your dragon-hood?”

“Yes, it is a common refrain. Who is that dragon? How can any dragon look to be so confoundingly handsome?” Johnner’s self deprecating sarcasm is on full display. 

Sherlock turns to conceal a bemused smile. Hidden in his heart he knows that the dragon before him as well as the man who is that dragon are a source of sheer confusion for him. There is a physical attraction that can not be denied. Never before has anything like this befallen him. Growing stronger as time passes. He dare not allow his feelings to show. This is his teacher after all.

“So the dragon you are to become is quite well formed and also easy on the eyes.” Johnner is circling the smaller dragon. His ears and tail flow in a dream-like quality. “Please form a mist, Sherlock. Let it raise several feet off the ground and be quite moist.”

Sherlock does as he is told and a moist, mist rises. 

“Now, close your eyes. Feel the mist as it encircles you and walk towards me.”

Sherlock doesn’t question Johnner’s request. He is aware of the mists that touch his exposed skin. Then as he takes each additional step, he can feel more and more of the mist against more and more of his skin. Which shouldn’t be possible. 

“Johnner. Johnner! Can I see what I feel?”

“Of course you can. Just take a few more steps. Follow my voice for a step or two more, Sherlock.”

Now, Sherlock can feel the mist on all four of his legs, his under belly and the tips of his wings. Sherlock goes cold and still. “Johnner?!? Am I a dragon?”

“You are closer than you have ever been. Which is a very good thing.”

Opening his eyes to see that he is nose to nose with Johnner. Stepping back he stumbles, falling flat on his derriere. 

Johnner looks at Sherlock as Sherlock feels totally revealed to Johnner.

It was then that Ella screamed. A blood coagulation scream that drops both Sherlock and Johnner back into the real world. Turning, the sight before them is Salin on the floor holding the head of a blue-green dragon about the size an a small pony.

“She just turned.” Salin states. Looking lost, confused and devastated at the same time. “Please, Johnner, help her.” 

Johnner approaches, kneeling beside his two students. “This is something that she will have to come away from of her own choosing, Salin.” 

“Why is she so small? The blue-green coloration isn’t right is it? What has happened Johnner?” 

Sherlock kneels next to Ella and Salin. Daring to place a gentle hand on Ella’s flank. 

“She is lost in her mind place. Neither human, nor really dragon. It happens very infrequently. We can only make her comfortable and speak to her human side; hoping she will find her way back to us.”


	2. His image in Sherlock's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ella fairs? Sherlock struggles as Johnner poses a possible solution. What will become of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter to you. I fell last month and boo boo'ed myself. Better now. Your comments and kudos are always welcome. And you chat with me on tumblr. Same name there. macgyvershe

Ella’s condition improves, a spot. She is a small, pony sized blue-green dragon with tiny wings who is able to ambulate on her own and take in nutrients. Her mind seems to reflect some human aspects. She can understand requests and appears not to be in any distress. She is not returning to her human form.

Sherlock watches from the inner ring of the circular building that houses the dragon school. Salin interacts with Ella in the central courtyard. He was aware that they were more than just classmates when first he saw them together. Salin has taken on the complete responsibility of caring for Ella.

Johnner comes to stand next to Sherlock.

“Will she ever come back to her human form?” Sherlock asks softly. “She was brilliant and deserves to be more than what she is now. Can you enter into her mind and help her come back?”

“All things are possible, Sherlock. Some come back to themselves, turning to a true Blue. Surely having Salin to care for her and guide her will be an enormous help. Remember to enter her mind I must have her conscious consent. Right now she is part herself and part other.”

“For now it appears that you and I will constitute the continuing class.”

Sherlock turns to follow Johnner, when a large Blue dragon in full work harness descends from the sky into the courtyard alighting easily; coming toward Johnner and Sherlock.

“We have a wild fire to the North; classification seven. A messenger dragon also came in with a shipwreck just off the coast of Crantsbury.”

“Gregson, this is my new educatee, Sherlock. Can you handle the shipwreck, I will go to the fire. Give me the coordinates.” Gregson nods welcome to Sherlock.

Coming forward, Gregson touches his forehead to Johnner’s. An obvious exchange of information. “Welcome to our world of chaos, Sherlock.” Turning back to the courtyard; he effortlessly vaults into the air. 

“Sherlock, I’m not sure when I will be back from this assignment?”

Before he can continue, Sherlock interrupts.

“I would so like to accompany you to the fire.” Sherlock is practically bouncing in anticipation.

Johnner takes a breath, looking with fondness at Sherlock. Possibly seeing something of himself in his young student.

“Follow me then. We have little time to lose.”

(-_-)

In the preparation room Johnner begins to disrobe. Sherlock watches transfixed. Though not tall, Johnner displays a muscular physique that Sherlock finds quite appealing.

“There, against the far wall, you will find an assortment of dragon scale suits. Find pieces that fit you and put them on. It will protect you from the high heat of the fire.”

“I’ve heard of these.” Sherlock looks at the suits hung from hooks on the wall. “Made from skins shed by dragons. They are highly heat resistant.” Sherlock begins to take off his outer robes and put on a dragon skin suit, boots and head piece. He just happens to look up to see Johnner, naked. Walking into a his dragon harness. Especially designed harnesses that are adorned with multiple types of apparatus that have many functions. 

Johnner’s image begins to alter before Sherlock’s eyes. Getting down on all fours the Dragon Master turns into an amazing blue dragon. Slender, strong bodied, covered with iridescence scales that glimmer even in the faint light within the room. Muscular legs, neck and large wings of thick skin; spread over a light weight bone structure that allows for incredible flight.

Turning his torso slightly to adjust the harness; he walks over to Sherlock. “If you climb up the harness you will find a modified seat up there. The flight will be a long one. Attach your scale suit to the harness and lay flat against my body. Otherwise you will be buffeted by the air. I don’t want you to be dangling by your tether on your first flight.”

Sherlock remembers to close his mouth. “Many thanks Johnner. I am honored to accompany you on this task.”

(-_-)

The flight is arduous. The fire a study in ordered chaos and determination. Both dragons and humans putting forth extensive energy to contain the fire from forests and farmlands alike. 

Coming back, the exhausted Sherlock is tucked into one of the larger empty carrier bags. Johnner is quite impressed with his student. More a leader than a follower, Sherlock still gave an outstanding accounting of his abilities and commitment. Johnner had to force him to eat and drink, but Sherlock’s energy lasted as long as the fire did. Days later they were headed back to the Blue Dragon fortress.

(-_-)

Standing in the harness room, Johnner transforms back into a man. Walking to the bench on the side of the room, he takes up his clothes and redresses.

Gregson enters the room in his human form. 

“Glad to see you back, Johnner. I take it your time at the fire was no more strenuous than normal?”

“It wasn’t as bad as the Big Halcan fire. But it did the put the resources of our fire crew of dragons and humans to the test.”

“Speaking of humans. How did your student fair?”

“He was remarkable. A natural leader. Even had a majority of the dragonettes listening to him. He has accumulated quite a body of knowledge about all manner of subjects.”

“Is there any hope that Ella will become a courier dragonette?”

“I hold out hope. She does understand human speech. Salin provides constant care and stimulus. I have not given up on her yet.”

Gregson walks over to the carrier bag that Sherlock sleeps in. Nudging it with his toe. “Sherlock, up and get yourself to a proper bed.”

Bleary eyed, Sherlock comes to full awareness. Standing he begins to remove his soiled dragon scale suit. “These need a good wash.” 

Gregson takes the suit pieces from him. There is a soaking room near by. I will take them there for you.” Smiling at Johnner, he moves to take the suit away.

“Sherlock, do not forget to eat food and drink water. You have been neglecting your bodily needs for a time now. This is not good for you or your soon to be dragon.”

Nodding in acknowledgment, Sherlock exits the preparation room.

Johnner watches as Sherlock makes his way toward his room. Even exhausted from days of bringing the fire under control; Sherlock’s tall form exudes a dancers lithe strength. Johnner feels the stirrings of physical desire. 

“It has been a long while since those feelings have been felt.” Johnner whispers to himself. 

(-_-)

“Johnner, Johnner! Ella speaks!” Salin is ecstatic and running through the halls looking for his teacher.

Finding the Dragon Master, he urges him to the courtyard where Ella is walking around in her dragon form.

“You can get her consent now. You can help her take human form.” Salin is excited and holds Ella in his warm embrace.

“Ella, how are you today?” Johnner inquires as he sees Sherlock rushing towards them in great hast.

“I am good. I don’t understand why I’m in this body?” The small dragon looks confused. 

“Ella, I would like to enter your thoughts, if I might?”

“Yes. Please.” 

Sherlock and Salin watch as Johnner and Ella are silently still. Minutes pass slowly by. 

Then Ella stirs. Thrashing about. Johnner reaches for her, but she bolts away, crying in a flood of anguish.

“It make take time for her to attain her human form, Salin. She needs your comfort now. If you can provide it.”

Salin nods his understanding, running after Ella.

“Ella may remain in her current form.” It is not a question. Sherlock lowers his head unable to look at Johnner directly.

“We must have purposeful thoughts, Sherlock.”

Sherlock finds his courage, gazing at his teacher. For a second Johnner can see his image in Sherlock’s eyes.

“We appear to have a mutual attraction.” 

“Apologies, Johnner.” Sherlock begins, then realizes what Johnner has said. “You feel it too?”

Johnner beams a joyous smile. “It is one of the side effects of merging minds. You can see anothers thoughts clearly. It would be inappropriate for us to pursue this further at this point in time; as teacher and student.”

Sherlock’s body language displays his disappointment.

“What we participate in mentally, on the other hand, no one would be able to observe. This would be advisable until we are no longer student and teacher. Then any relationship we develop will be between us. And not subject to any discussion.” Johnner reaches out his hand, takes one of Sherlock’s curls and gives it a gentle tug. “Would you find this situation something you could accept willingly?”

Sherlock gives Johnner a sly grin that quickly evaporates. “Yes, obviously.”

“Then we will proceed to our lessons, with additional extracurricular encounters on the side.”

(-_-)

Sherlock struggles to find his dragon self. That one moment when he was nearly there, is now unbearably elusive.

“What is the problem?” Sherlock groans in frustration. “What am I doing wrong?”

Johnner puts his hand across his mouth to cover his smile as his other hand squeezes Sherlock’s shoulder. “Have you been mediating?

Huffing a frustrated breath, Sherlock closes his eyes, as he lowers his head. “You, more than anyone, know how much I’ve dedicated myself to my mental training.”

“Might I suggest something outside the ordinary parameters of dragon teachings?”

“You have my undivided attention.” Sherlock’s intense focus on his mentor/mind place lover is like a stoke of lightening.

(-_-)

They are standing in Sherlock’s Mind Mt. Olympus. John holds out his hand to Sherlock, who takes it. 

“What we are about to do is not recommended, my dear. I think it will help you. I want you to enter in my body. We connect as we have done before.”

Sherlock lifts Johnner’s hand to press a kiss to it.

“I will begin my internal modification. We align, synchronize, then as you feel your dragon becoming, you step out of my presence and hold to your dragon body.”

“How many times have you done this before?”

“Let’s say this is a working theory.”

“So are there any downsides to this ‘working theory’.”

“We are about to find out.” Johnner whispers into his ear.

“That we are.” Sherlock leans in for a chaste kiss.

(-_-)

Standing side by side in a Mental Lake that resides in Johnner’s Mind Ocean. Johnner nods. Sherlock moves into the same space that Johnner exists in. Together, breathing in unity, hearts aligned; souls melding one into another; they take moments to acclimatize to this new existence. Johnner can feel Sherlock’s elation. His own personal centered calm pervades in the Lake.

He knows that this has never been done. That many things can go wrong as well as right. He will not endanger his student/future lover. So with a mental strength that few can lay claim to, he makes sure that Sherlock is safe and secure. 

_Now, I will begin the transition. Use your body to emulate mine. We will move extremely slowly. If at any time you feel stress or need me to stop. Pass that thought to me._

_Understood._

Sherlock is duplicating his teachers thoughts and actions; identically. Johnner can feel Sherlock’s impatience to rush forward. Easily he restrains these inclinations. They are on all fours now. Tails protruding, wings sprouting; unfurling.

Concentrating. Being inside Johnner. Being outside Johnner. Sherlock’s dragon is bigger that Johnner’s. He is exceeding the limits of his teacher’s dragon body. No!

“Johnner?” Sherlock steps forward in his dragon body. His mentor/lover lies on the floor in his human form. Coming closer, he nuzzles the body. Tenderly rolling him onto his back. There is breath.

“Gregson!” Sherlock screams into the hallways beyond the inner chambers. He lays down next to Johnner. Placing a protective dragon hand upon Johnner’s body.

(-_-)

Johnner has been taken to the healing rooms. Sherlock has squeezed his dragon body out of the inner chambers and into the courtyard.

“What were you two thinking?” Gregson growls as he walks back and forth in front of Sherlock.

“Look at me.” Sherlock demands. “What in the name of Blue Dragons am I?” 

“You are something that has not been before.” Gregson looks on as worry creases his face. 

Sherlock is a dragon. Larger than normal, and not really blue. The blue-green-gray of Sherlock’s extraordinary eyes is now the color of his dragon body. And to make things even stranger there is a translucence to Sherlock’s body. His entire skeletal structure is visible through his dragon scale skin. 

“Will Johnner be okay? I want to see him.” 

Apprehension permeates the room. “It is unclear, at present.” Gregson states.

“You can not assume your human form?”

“I continue to try.”

“Stand outside the viewing rooms. I will have him brought there. I do not believe the healers will allow him to be in the courtyard.”

“Many thanks, Gregson. I appreciate your assistance.”

(-_-)

Huddling close to the windows of the viewing room. Sherlock is thrilled when one of the young female healers opens a lower window for him. Craning his neck into the room, Sherlock lays his head next to where Johnner lays on a transport cot.

“Johnner, you must wake. Please, Johnner.” 

Midnight blue eyes open. A whimsical smile greets Sherlock as a hand caresses his long snout. “What a beauty you have become.”


End file.
